A Togepi Tale
by Brock's Geodude
Summary: My first Pokemon fanfic! Hope you like it! Please read and review! (Oops forgot the disclaimer but you all know what it is.)


A Togepi Tale  
  
  
Narrator: When we last saw our heroes, they had left Blackthorn City after defeating Clair, and are on the road back to New Bark Town.  
  
(Togepi is chattering nonstop and squirming around in Misty's arms.)  
  
Ash: Hey, what's with Togepi? It seems kinda hyper.  
  
Pikachu: Pika...ka chu? ::Yeah...what's going on?::  
  
Misty: Yeah, I know, it's been like this all day.  
  
Brock: Maybe you should set it down for a while, let it run off some of its energy.  
  
Misty: OK, you're getting tough to hang onto. (sets it down)  
  
Ash announces title: A Togepi Tale!  
  
Togepi: Togi-Togi! Togi-Togi!  
  
(Togepi runs around tirelessly, tripping a couple of times, but righting itself and running on carefree. It ran to Misty and snuggled against her ankle several times.)  
  
Misty: Whoa, you ARE hyper today.  
  
Ash: (half smile) Just what we need, another Totodile. I wonder if Dexter knows anything about it. (scans Togepi)  
  
Dexter (halting computerized voice): Togepi. The Spike Ball Pokemon. It is considered to be a symbol of good luck. Its shell is said to be filled with happiness.  
  
Brock: Hmmm, maybe Togepi's just in a really good mood today.  
  
Misty: I guess so. I hope it gets tired soon, I can't carry it when it's acting like this.  
  
(Ash's stomach rumbles.)  
  
Brock: (laughs) OK, OK Ash, you don't have to tell me, you're hungry right?  
  
Ash: (sweatdrop) Yeah, kinda.  
  
Misty: Well, it is getting kinda late. Why don't we just camp here for the night?  
  
Pikachu: Pika! :Good idea!:  
  
Brock: Sounds good. I'll start supper.  
  
(Scene shifts to a back view of Team Rocket crouching behind some bushes, watching Ash and his friends. They can be seen in the background preparing for supper and setting up camp.)  
  
James: I don't know about this, Jessie. We tried this once before and failed.  
  
Jessie: Yes, but this time it's foolproof. When they go to sleep, we steal Pikachu and all of their Pokeballs, and make a quick getaway to our balloon which is just over that hill.  
  
Meowth: If it's foolproof den maybe I should do it and leave yous two here.  
  
Jessie: (slaps Meowth) How dare you! We're a TEAM, remember?  
  
Meowth (laying on the ground, dazed): Yeah, a team.  
  
(Scene shifts back to Ash, Misty, and Brock, who are cleaning up after supper and preparing to go to sleep.)  
  
Ash: Great stew, Brock. Is it a new recipe?  
  
Pikachu (licking the last of the ketchup off his plate): Pika pika pikachu pika pika-pi! :I'm just glad we didn't run out of ketchup like last time.:  
  
Misty: Yeah, thanks Brock!   
  
Brock: No problem guys. Yep, I thought I'd try something new tonight.  
  
Misty: (yawns) Well, Togepi, I think it's time for us to go to bed.   
  
(Misty tucks Togepi into the top of her knapsack, then climbs into her sleeping bag. Ash and Brock get into theirs too and the three exchange goodnights. Team Rocket waits a while until it's completely dark and they're sure the "twerps" are asleep, then tiptoe up to the campsite. James, who is wearing rubber gloves, picks up Pikachu, being careful not to wake it up, while Jessie and Meowth gather the Pokeballs. They then run off. But James accidentally steps on a stick, and it cracks. He freezes, hoping the "twerps" wouldn't wake up. They don't, so he runs off again.)  
  
Togepi (wakes up, hearing the crack): Togi? (rolls out of Misty's knapsack in time to see the shadowy figures of Team Rocket scampering up the hill towards their balloon) Togi togi! Togi-priii!!! :Come back here! You're bad people!:  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Brock awaken just in time to take in the situation.)  
  
Ash: Mwaaaaa! Team Rocket! Get back here with all our Pokemon!  
  
(Team Rocket gets into their balloon and say their motto.)  
  
Misty: Togepi? Are you ok?  
  
(Togepi begins emitting a familiar white light and changing shape, evolving! Ash scrambles for Dexter and scans the new Pokemon.)  
  
Dexter: Togetic. The Happiness Pokemon. They say that it will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness.  
  
Misty: Togetic, can you help us get the other Pokemon back?  
  
Togetic: Togetic! :Can do!: (flies toward Team Rocket in their balloon, which hasn't taken off yet)  
  
Jessie: Well, it looks like we forgot a little someone.  
  
James: And apparently it wants to battle.  
  
Jessie: OK, if it wants a battle, let's give it one! (tosses Arbok's Pokeball) Arbok, go!  
  
James: (tosses Weezing's Pokeball) Weezing, I choose you! Sludge attack!  
  
Jessie: Arbok, use Poison Sting!  
  
(Togetic dodges both, flies up, and comes down in a sort of spinning dive-bomb towards Arbok and Weezing. The attack knocks them both back into the balloon. The balloon's burner explodes from the impact, as it has many times before, sending Team Rocket "blasting off again." Ash, Misty, and Brock reach the spot and begin rounding up their Pokeballs and Pikachu. Pikachu happily jumps into Ash's arms with a loud "Pika!")  
  
Misty: Thank you, Togetic! You were great!  
  
Brock: That looked like a Double-Edge attack. I didn't know Togepi...I mean Togetic was that strong.  
  
Misty (hugging Togetic): Guess that means it has a good mother!  
  
Brock: Hey, I get it now. Togepi was so hyper earlier because it loved Misty so much that it wanted to evolve!  
  
Ash: Hey yeah! Brock, remember when your Golbat evolved into Crobat? We figured out that it was because it loved you as its trainer and friend. I guess Togepi evolved for the same reason.  
  
Narrator: Well, a little adventure came for our heroes when they least expected it. And they wouldn't have come out on top if it wasn't for their new friend, Togetic.  
  
(Scene shifts to Team Rocket, quite a distance away, lying bruised and battered next to their equally beaten-up balloon.)  
  
James: Jessie, I hate to say I told you so, but...  
  
Jessie (raises her anime fan menacingly): Then don't say it!  
  
Wobbuffet (pops out of it's Pokeball): Wobba wobb! :Can I say it then?:  
  
Jessie (facefaults and sighs): I know when I'm licked. 


End file.
